


Бортовой журнал капитана Арчера

by ilera



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Andorians, Antennae, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Very Secret Diary, антенны Шрена, в стиле секретных дневников по Властелину колец, душ без гравитации, статус: заморожен
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Malcolm Reed, Jonathan Archer/Thy'lek Shran, Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Kudos: 1





	Бортовой журнал капитана Арчера

День 1

Встал. Позавтракал. Поработал. Пообедал. Повоевал. Лег спать.  
Напоминание: не забыть бы придумать дневнику нормальное название. Например, "Дневник Арчера. _Капитана_ Арчера". 

День 2

Напоминание: 1. не забыть бы сломать ногу, чтобы создать слэшную ситуацию. Кирпич, который упал на меня на прошлой неделе, не сработал.  
2\. Спросить у Малькольма, откуда на Энтерпрайзе кирпичи.

День 3

Напоминание: не забыть принять душ раздетым... Компьютер, подчеркни слово "раздетым"... А то один раз за все 4 сезона — это мало... Компьютер, убери в посткриптум. Нет, вычеркни. Я сказал, вычеркнуть, а не удалить! Поставь [*S][/S*] 

День 4

Странно, но душ работает. Неужели наш главный инженер его починил? Некто со сложным именем Чарльз Таккер Третий. Малькольм ласково называет его Триппером... Т.е. Трипом. Компьютер, замени "Триппер" на "Трип". Включи запись. "... Малькольм ласково называет его Трипом... т.е. Трипом". Гррр... Компьютер, вычеркни последнее предложение... Нет, не ставь тэг, а удали! 

День 5

Трип рассказал про меня анекдот.  
Арчер смотрит на стену и видит звезды. "Откуда здесь звезды, — думает он, — ведь их не должно быть видно?". А ему и говорят: "В потолке пробоина, сэр".  
— Так вот, у меня хорошая новость и плохая, — закончил Трип. — Хорошая в том, что вы в скафандре, а плохая — это не анекдот.  
Думаю, они опять пускали фейерверки в моей комнате.

Напоминание: сказать Т'Пол, что пора бы уже носить форму Энтерпрайза.

День 6

Слишком много времени провожу с Портосом. Пора прекратить его целовать и начинать целовать Малькольма.  
Уже пятый год волосы не отрастают. Кажется, они становятся только короче. 

Напоминание: примирить вулканцев с какой-нибудь агрессивной расой.

День 7

Теперь каждый раз, когда я принимаю душ, отключается гравитация. Сегодня вошел Шрен, который что-то забыл в моей ванной. Сказал, что забыл, что именно. Кстати, голубой — приятный цвет. Потом зашел Малькольм, который искал Шрена. Он даже заглянул в душ, чтобы убедиться, что Шрен не прячется где-то на полу. Потом вбежал этот человек, Чарльз Таккер Третий, долго на меня смотрел и выбежал, захватив с собой Рида. 

Напоминание: высадиться на необитаемой планете с опасными растениями. Отравиться и полежать пару дней в лазарете. Вдруг меня кто-нибудь пожалеет?

День 8

Сегодня высадились на необитаемой планете с опасными растениями. Весь экипаж отравился, а мне, к несчастью, пока везет... Компьютер, удали вводное слово... Весь день перетаскивал всех обратно на корабль, а потом долго успокаивал. Почему-то на мое "Не хочешь об этом поговорить?", все молчали. Странно, обычно срабатывает.

Мой отец часто говорил: во всем плохом есть хорошая сторона. Мир спасать пока, вроде, не надо, так что у меня есть время посмотреть парочку игр в водное поло.

День 8 (продолжение)

Только сел смотреть финал водного поло, как пришел доктор Флокс и сообщил, что почти все выздоровели. Что он им дал, что они так быстро оправились? Попросил изучить его эти ядовитые растения. 

Напоминание: 1. Портос слишком много ест. Надо бы посадить его на диету.  
2\. Я тоже слишком много ем. Надо бы сесть на диету.  
3\. Кажется, Малькольм слишком много ест. Надо бы его посадить... ему сесть... О чем я вообще?...  
Компьютер, сотри последний пункт.

Вечером зашел Шрен. Откуда он вообще взялся?! Наверное, пролетал мимо и решил навестить. Как мило с его стороны.

Позже. Начинаю беспокоиться за Шрена. Он слишком пристально на меня смотрит. Может быть, те опасные растения подействовали и на него?  
Сбежал от андорианца на мостик. 

Всю ночь меня преследовали растения с головой Шрена и пытались меня укусить. Мне удалось спастись. Ужасно! Даже во сне я всегда выбираюсь из безвыходной ситуации.

День 9

Компьютер, переименуй мой журнал в "Секретный дневник капитана Арчера".

Шрен рассказал, что на его корабль напали, и я послал Трипа помочь. Пока будет идти ремонт, Шрен поживет в соседней комнате. Он стремиться к нашему обществу, как мило.

Позже. Кажется, его интересует конкретно мое общество, иначе почему он не отходил от меня весь день? Может, он мне за что-то мстит?  
Рассказал Т'Пол анекдот, она даже бровью не повела. Странно, а послу Совалу понравилось.  
Малькольм плохо выглядит. Либо он мало спит, либо дело в том зеленом налете на его лице.

Позже. Моя команда меня беспокоит. После того, как я встретил дюжину людей с этой зеленой дрянью, у меня стали появляться смутные подозрения. Они что, пользуются одним кремом для бритья? Ха-ха-ха... Компьютер, пометь последнюю фразу как шутку... Доктор Флокс говорит, все дело в тех несчастных ядовитых растениях. Почему эта болезнь не затронула меня? Мир несправедлив!

Ужинал сегодня в общей столовой. Капитан просто обязан морально поддержать свой экипаж в трудную минуту. Периодически чувствовал на себе недовольные раздраженные взгляды. Видимо, с едой что-то не то. Надо будет сказать повару.

Лег спать неудовлетворенным, но с чувством выполненного долга.

День 12

Уже несколько дней ничего не происходит. Команда постепенно приходит в себя, доктор Флокс заканчивает с исследованием растений, а я посмотрел все матчи водного поло за последний год. Ни тебе новой необитаемой планеты, ни корабля инопланетян, даже клингоны не нападают. Не к добру все это.

Сходил днем в инженерный отсек и нашел там Трипа со Шреном. Трип что-то ему доказывал, а андорианец шагал из угла в угол, раздраженно шевеля антеннами. Надо бы спросить, зачем андорианцам антенны. Ведь не передачи же они ими ловят, ха-ха-ха...  
Заметив меня, они замолчали и многозначительно молчали целую минуту, пока я не ушел. Собственная команда мне уже не доверяет! В расстроенных чувствах вернулся к себе.

Позже. Ужасно чешется спина. Почесался о стенку, обо все острые и тупые углы, пока не наставил себе синяков. Я как раз пытался извернуться, чтобы достать лопатками до ножки кровати, как в комнату вошел Малькольм. Наверное, запамятовал позвонить. Увидев меня, наш мастер по тактике замер, потом вытаращил глаза и, сказав многозначительно "Э-э-э...", вышел из комнаты. Даже "сэр" не добавил.

Вечером, прогуливаясь по кораблю, наткнулся на Малькольма, возбужденно размахивающего руками:  
— ... А он лежит на полу в какой-то странной позе, как будто так и надо. Если бы я не знал капитана, то решил бы, что он пытается обо что-то потереться.  
— Зачем нашему капитану обо что-то тереться?  
— Именно об этом я и говорю! Трэвис, с ним происходит что-то странное, — Рид понизил голос до шепота, и дальше я ничего не слышал.

Просто замечательно! Теперь Малькольм подозревает меня — меня, Джонатана Арчера! — не хочу даже думать, в чем. Все идет не так, как я ожидал. Грустно.  
Побил мячом о стенку — стало легче.

Напоминание: послать сообщение адмиралу Форресту. Послать, да. Сообщение...  
Все, спать.

День 13

Два часа жаловался на жизнь Портосу. Вот он меня понимает. Только ответить не может. Хотя могу побиться об заклад, он мне сочувствует. Я вижу это по его глазам. Флокс по-прежнему говорит не давать ему сыр, т.к. он ему вреден, но Портос думает иначе.

Вышел из комнаты, направляясь к мостику. Никого не встретил по дороге, заволновался. Если бы с моей командой что-то случилось, то меня бы предупредили, правда? Спустился на всякий случай в медотсек и — конечно же! — нашел его переполненным. Доктор Флокс объяснил, что все дело в тех ядовитых растениях: они начали пахнуть. Не знаю, чем они пахли, но члены экипажа явно не были счастливы. Даже мысль о том, что они находятся под командованием такого капитана, как Джонатан Арчер, не грела их сердца.  
— Я уже положил растения в вакуум, — успокоил меня Флокс, — так что бояться больше нечего.  
И почему я ему не поверил?

Зашел на мостик — все старшие офицеры были на месте. На этот раз не один я избежал опасности. Кажется, их организм из преданности своему капитану противостоял этой отраве, чтобы не оставлять меня здоровым одного. Да, точно.  
— Капитан? — Трип дернул меня за рукав. — С вами все в порядке?  
Выйдя из задумчивости, обнаружил, что все на меня как-то странно смотрят.  
Через несколько минут Трип завел меня за угол и тихо спросил, понимающе глядя мне в глаза:  
— Кэп, вы снова разговаривали с Портосом?  
— Да, а что?  
— Вам не следует проводить с ним так много времени, — продолжил мой главный инженер этим "расскажи мне все, я пойму" голосом. — Почему бы вам не пригласить кого-нибудь сегодня на ужин, а?  
Обиделся. Он что, считает, мне не хватает человеческого общения?

Пригласил на ужин Шрена. Он, хоть и не человек, но ест, как Трип в период беременности. Антенны шевелились особенно часто. Наверное, ему понравилась наша еда. Предложил андорианцу чай — мой любимый напиток, а он, напротив, предложил какую-то жидкость подозрительного синего цвета. Последнее, что помню — крышка стола под моим лицом.

Напоминание: Никогда не принимать предложений андорианцев выпить.

День 14

Первое, что пришло мне в голову, когда я проснулся, было: «Почему у меня в журнале не календарная нумерация дней? Надо изменить на… э-э-э… а какой сегодня день? А год?» Оторвав голову от подушки, обнаружил себя в своей постели.  
— Где тебе еще быть, Джонатан?  
— Там, где я был вчера.  
— Или позавчера?  
Здорово! Я уже разговариваю сам с собой. Все-таки, Трип был прав — мне не хватает человеческого общества.  
— Я не мог так напиться!  
— Да?  
Невероятно, собственное «я» мне не верит, оно смеет спорить с самим капитаном Арчером. Интересно, кто выиграет: Арчер или Арчер? Наверняка, Арчер.  
— … Капитааан… Капитан! — кто-то тряс меня за плечо.  
Глядя прямо в лицо склоняющегося надо мной Шрена, я сказал проникновенно:  
— Паразит! Предатель! Андорианец!  
— И это после всего, что я для тебя сделал?  
— Именно после этого!  
На всякий случай пнул того в ногу — другого шанса может не представиться, а отплатить за раздвоение личности хотелось. Шрен отпрянул и схватился за усы… антенны… рога… э-э-э…  
— Что со мной?  
— Откуда я знаю? — огрызнулся андорианец. — Ты здесь капитан, ты и думай.  
— Ты ко мне обращаешься или ко мне?  
— Капитан, вы меня слышите? Вы понимаете, где вы находитесь?  
— Не валяй дурака, Шрен, конечно, понимаю.  
— Шрен? Все гораздо хуже, чем я предполагал.  
Другой голос:  
— Я не знал, что наш напиток так на него подействует, доктор. С ним все будет в порядке?  
— Мне нужно время, чтобы найти противоядие.  
Еще один:  
— А до этого он будет вести себя, как совершенно спятивший шизофреник?  
— Я бы так не выразился, коммандер, но общую суть вы уловили.  
И радостное:  
— Я могу его заменить, пока он болеет.  
Тут я сделал усилие и открыл глаза. Я лежал в медотсеке, и вокруг меня собрались все мои офицеры плюс Шрен. Руки и ноги были привязаны к кровати: сказать, что я удивился — ничего не сказать.  
— Что?..  
— Простите, капитан, необходимость, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Флокс. — Если бы вы так не размахивали руками, крича что-то про клингонов… Вы успели поранить нескольких членов команды.  
— Здорово! — наконец-то и со мной произошло что-то опасное!  
— Доктор, у капитана явно чрезмерные проявления агрессивности.  
— Спасибо, сабкоммандер, но я сам разберусь, чем болен капитан Арчер.  
— Доктор, мне надо с вами поговорить, — вдруг произнес Малькольм. — В последнее время с капитаном происходит что-то странное.  
Флокс вколол мне снотворное — уверен, чтобы я не слышал их разговор.

Позже. Все еще привязан. Все еще в медотсеке. Все еще Джонатан Арчер. Уже не капитан. Адмирал Форрест, несмотря на все мои уверения, что я не сумасшедший, отстранил меня от командования.  
— Это временно, Джон, — сказал он.  
— «Арчер» звучит не так внушительно, как «капитан Арчер», — ответил я.  
Адмирал согласился, но решения не изменил. Пока исполняющим обязанности капитана будет Т’Пол. Интересно, кто-нибудь кормит Портоса, пока я здесь?

Вечером навестил Шрен и рассыпался в извинениях.  
— Надеюсь, ты не совсем свихнулся от андорианской национальной шипучки. Ходят слухи, что и до этого у тебя были не все дома, капитан.  
— Это не правда!  
— Слышать звуки, которые никто больше не слышит, ползать по полу? Наверное, ты прав, и так делают все люди.  
Интересно, все андорианцы так извиняются? От Портоса я получаю больше сочувствия, чем от людей… и Шрена. Он как раз лежит у меня в ногах и сладко спит. Портос, а не Шрен. Хотя я не против небольшой перестановки. В конце концов, попадание в медотсек — единственная неприятность, которая так надолго уложила меня в кровать. Безобидный капитан… бывший капитан — замечательная возможность для слэша. Какие намеки еще нужны? У меня даже руки-ноги прикованы! Шрен ушел, не замечая моих мучений. Бессердечный андорианец!

Заснул неудовлетворенным и недовольным.

День 15

Весь день доктор Флокс с каким-то болезненным любопытством поглядывает на мой череп. Как бы ему не пришла мысль обследовать его изнутри. Пока что обследует снаружи и все интересуется, вижу ли я кого-нибудь, слышу ли голоса.

Позже. Приходил Трип и жаловался на жизнь. Послушать его, так Т’Пол тиран и деспот, заставляет их целый день заниматься чем-то полезным. Просил передать Т’Пол мои поздравления и привет. Трип обиделся и ушел.

Позже. Пришел Малькольм и Трэвис. Тоже жаловались на Т’Пол. У меня разболелась голова, и я приказал оставить капитана в покое. Они тоже обиделись, сказав, что это Т’Пол их обижает, а не они ее. Вообще-то, я себя имел в виду…

Позже. Пришла Хоши, и я сразу предупредил, что ничего не хочу слышать о Т’Пол. Хоши ушла. Я делаю успехи: на этот раз прошло меньше минуты. Обиженных на меня членов команды: на одну больше.

Позже. Пришел Шрен. Слава богу, это не о Т’Пол. Начинаю на нее злиться из-за того, что она мучает моих офицеров, а те мучают меня. Пожаловался Шрену. Надо сказать, что андорианцы сочувствуют лучше, чем извиняются. Он погладил меня по руке и пообещал вытащить меня отсюда.  
— Капитаном? — с надеждой спросил я.  
— Капитаном, — согласился Шрен. — Только ты должен забыть о своей патологической честности и благородстве.  
— …?  
— Не говори Флоксу, что ты слышишь голоса и видишь людей, которых здесь нет.  
— А как я узнаю, действительно ли они здесь есть или мне все кажется?  
Шрен пообещал подумать и ушел.

Все еще не капитан. Заснул недовольным, но удовлетворенным.

День 16

Сегодня Флокс взялся за меня всерьез. Полчаса пытал, есть ли в медотсеке еще кто-нибудь, кроме него. Не стал огорчать доктора и говорить, что его окружили андорианцы и плотоядно на него смотрят. Еще решит, что у меня галлюцинации… Скучно. Хочу вернуться к себе в каюту. Хочу вернуть себе чин капитана. Просто хочу…

Вечером вновь навестил Шрен. Мило поболтали о сходстве наших рас. Погладил меня по руке: два раза. Похлопал по плечу: один раз. Смеялся моим шуткам: один раз. Шуток было: много. Хоть кто-то понимает мой юмор! Еще немного и я начну наслаждаться кандалами и горизонтальным положением. Под конец Шрен предложил помассировать мне ноги, которые «наверняка затекли, капитан…». О, да!

Заснул довольным и удовлетворенным.


End file.
